


A Mother's Love

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-19
Updated: 2006-05-19
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: An AU look at Brian's Childhood.  It's a songfic, Based on the song Never Again By Nickelback.  I do not own the song.





	A Mother's Love

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes:

This is purely a one shot song fic.

* * *

 

**_ A Mother’s Love _ ** **__ **

By: Tori

**__**

 

**__**

Never Again song lyrics by Nickelback.

**__**

 

 

Joan held her eye as the pain from Jack’s punch consumed her. She didn’t care, as long as it wasn’t Brian who was hit she could take anything he did. Brian, the little boy would never realize how much she loved him. 

__

He's drunk again, it's time to fight

__

She must have done something wrong tonight

__

The living room becomes a boxing ring

__

It's time to run when you see him clenching his hands

__

She's just a woman... never again.

__

Joan tried not to scream as Jack hit her, she didn’t want to scare the children and alert the neighbors. She only let him hit her because she was afraid to leave, afraid that everyone would think she had done something wrong, and most of all afraid that he would take the children.

__

I hear her scream from down the hall

__

Amazing she can even talk at all

__

She cries to me..."go back to bed"

__

I'm terrified that she'll wind up dead in his hands

__

She's just a woman... never again

__

Joan saw Brian come out of his room at her scream. "Go back to bed baby!" She yelled to him. He had tears in his eyes. "Mommy?" He asked scared. "It’s alright baby, go back to bed, daddy and I are just talking." She tried to reassure him. Jack saw the boy and started after him but she cut him off. He hit her so hard she fell and hit her head on the side of the coffee table, losing consciousness.

__

Been there before but not like this

__

Seen it before but not like this

__

Never before have I ever seen it this bad

__

She's just a woman... never again

__

 

__

 

__

Just tell the nurse you slipped and fell

__

It starts to sting as it starts to swell

__

She looks at you... she wants the truth

__

It's right out there in the waiting room with those hands

__

Lookin just as sweet as he can... never again

__

She woke up in the hospital and the nurse asked her what happened. Brian was clinging to her and crying. "Shhh, I’m alright baby." She soothed him. "I slipped on some spilled water and hit my head on the coffee table, Jack must have tried to catch me which is how I got the bruises on my arm." She explained with a small smile as she held her son.

__

Seen it before but not like this

__

Been there before but not like this

__

Never before have I ever seen it this bad

__

She's just a woman... never again

__

Father's a name you haven't earned yet

__

You're just a child with a temper

__

Haven't you heard "don't hit a lady"

__

Kickin' your ass would be a pleasure

__

Years later Joan watched Brian stand up to his father for the first time. Brian was taller than Jack, and a lot more built. She tried to intervene but before she could Jack punched him. Brian flew at his father and Joan was barely able to grab him before he could reach him. "Stop it Brian, go to Michael’s and calm down." She ordered.

Brian looked at her with a worried look on his face. "It’s alright, go." She told him. As soon as he was gone Jack started on her. "That god damn little brat you just had to have tried to hit me!" He screamed at her. "Jack I’m sorry, I’ll talk to him." She started but was cut off with a hard slap to the face.

She could tell by the look in his eyes that he was drunk, as usual. She’d had enough, it was time. It was her or him and by god, if she had any say it would be him.

__

He's drunk again, It's time to fight

__

Same old shit. just on a different night

__

She grabs the gun, she's had enough

__

Tonight she'll find out how fuckin' tough is this man

__

Pulls the trigger fast as she can... never again

__

She grabbed the gun Jack had bought years ago and as he lunged for her she pulled the trigger. Later they would tell her that she had no choice, he would have killed her if she hadn’t. 

 

But she didn’t care, her son was safe, she was safe. Claire never had to worry, as Jack had never touched her because she was his princess.

__

Seen it before but not like this 

__

Been there before but not like this

__

Never before have I ever seen it this bad

__

She's just a woman... never again

__

Joan knew she’d probably go to hell for killing Jack, but she wasn’t worried. She’d done what she’d had to do to keep her son safe. A mother’s love knows no boundaries, it knows no pain, and no fear, and she did love her son, more than life itself.


End file.
